Women during pregnancy and after delivery sleep poorly and this sleep disturbance differs significantly from traditional insomnia even that associated with a medical condition. A technologically based Sleep Enhancement Fatigue Reduction Training (SEFRT) system created to help Air Force pilots overcome disturbed sleep and fatigue due to jetlag is being modified for and will be tested with pregnant women to determine if it can improve their sleep during this period. This SBIR Phase I feasibility study will compare objective (actigraphy) and subjective measures of sleep in a sample of pregnant women before the behavioral "Sleep Training", after the training but before delivery, and approximately one month postpartum. These results will be compared to results from a larger previous study whose recruitment and protocol is being duplicated. Recent research indicates that women who experience poor sleep or sleep less than 6 hours per night in the few weeks before delivery are at higher risk for birth complications (Lee & Gay, 2004). Previous research also suggested that poor sleep pre delivery was associated with negative psychological consequences after delivery (Wilkes and Shapiro, 1992). Each year four million women give birth in the U.S. The ability to improve sleep without pharmacological agents during this time can potentially improve birth outcomes and have a significant positive impact on quality of life for an crucial part of the U.S population. It is anticipated that the successful demonstration of feasibility of this approach will lead to further development and testing of an effective, easy-to-use, low cost, non-pharmacologic sleep improvement program for expectant parents. Successful commercialization of such a product through birth education classes and OB/GYN physicians can have a significant impact on the health and quality of life for new parents. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]